Songfics
by Flowerstem16
Summary: Some songs I feel really fit the warriors cats. I don't mean to copy anyone sorry if I did.plz read
1. Chapter 1

**leafxcrow: try by p!nk. I don't own the song of warriors.**

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try

oh,oh,oh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try

You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try


	2. Chapter 2

**Squirrelflight: Tell me something I don't know By Selena Gomez.**

Tell me something I don't know!

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it

It's so hard to break it

There's no way to fake it

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling

I shouldn't believe in

The dreams that I'm dreaming.

I hear it everyday

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But they're never gonna change my mind

NO!

Tell me, Tell me, Tell Me

Something I don't know (x3)

Tell me, tell me, tell me

Something I don't know (x3)

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know something x3

Tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know

Tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know

Everybody tells me

I don't know what I'm doing

This life I'm pursuing

The odds I'll be losing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million

Like one in a billion

Or one in a zillion.

I hear it everyday

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But they're never gonna change my mind

NO!

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

So here's the track

Like katrina make wait like a madina

Make em' say I'm ready!

Are you ready for it?

Yeah I'm ready for it!

Really ready for it?

Yeah I'm ready for it

Let's get ready for this.

I'm on my way

I know I'm gonna get there someday

It doesn't help when you say

It won't be easy!

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

How many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, Tell me

Something I don't know x3

please review! Reviews make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderxfire: someone like you by Adele.**

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Firexsand: immortal by evanescence.**

**thanks to silverlighnting97 For the idea! Requests welcome! Plz review! 3** **I don't own anything.**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me...**

**All of me...**

**All of me...**

**All...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollyleaf: I was here by beyonce.**

**hope you enjoy! PLEESE review! Requests welcome!**

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time

Know there was something that, and something that I left behind

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets

Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

I was here...

I lived, I loved

I was here...

I did, I've done, everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here...

I want to say I lived each day, until I died

I know that I had something in, somebody's life

The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave

That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here...

I lived, I loved

I was here...

I did, I've done, everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here...

I was here...

I lived, I loved

I was here...

I did, I've done, everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here...

I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone to hapiness

Left this world a little better just because...

I was here...

I was here...

I lived, I loved

I was here...

I did, I've done, everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers:**

**shastamaefirepool**

**slilverlightning97**

**smokepaw. Please review! My story had 110 views and 3 reviews! PLEESE review!**

**anyway, brightheart: Beatuiful by Christina aguilera.**

**I don't own warriors or the song.**

Every day is so wonderful

Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.

Words can't bring me down.

I am beautiful in every single way.

Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.

So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,

So consumed in all your doom.

Trying hard to fill the emptiness.

The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.

is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down...oh no

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do

(no matter what we do)

No matter what we say

(no matter what we say)

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

(and everywhere we go)

The sun will always shine

(the sun will always, always shine)

And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh

Don't you bring me down ooh... today


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers! anyways, feathertail: the day you slipped away by avril lavigne. Requested by random pizzas! Thanks for the request! Keep them coming guys! If you requested one its coming up!**

**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly**

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter today! Pleese review and request!**

**anyway, sliverstream: a thousand years by Christina Perri. Suggested by Silverlighting97.**

**oh and I've been forgetting: I don't own warriors or any of the songs.**

Heartbeats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more


End file.
